1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emission structure in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes on a substrate. The OLED display may be classified into a top emission type OLED display, a bottom emission type OLED display, and a dual emission type OLED display depending on an emitting direction of light. The OLED display may be classified into a passive matrix type OLED display and an active matrix type OLED display depending on a driving manner.
In the OLED display, each subpixel includes a transistor unit including a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor and an organic light emitting diode including a lower electrode connected to the driving transistor, an organic light emitting layer, and an upper electrode.
In the OLED display, when a scan signal, a data signal, a power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix format, selected subpixels emit light to thereby display an image. The above-described OLED display may be manufactured as a thin profile OLED display. Recently, many studies are being carried out to add a touch screen function to a thin profile display device such as the OLED display.